Super Metroid: Unbroken Bonds
by Seasonofsuzuha
Summary: Kraid, Ridley, Phantoon, and Draygon are the unpopular kids at school. Kraid is teased for being dumb, Ridley for being a douche, Phantoon for being short, and Draygon for cross dressing. However, siblings stick together. Will playing in the battle of the bands help? ((Everyone is a human btw)) UPDATE: Sorry for the weird wall of text on the last SMUB. This is the real chapter one
Biographies for each character:

Kraid: the lovable dumb protector, beats up bullies

Gender- M

Age- 15

Height- 6'7"

Weight- 256 pounds

Band position- drummer

Favorite song- Spoonman by Sound Garden

Grade- freshman

Hair- strawberry blond, a bit spikey

Clothes- Wife Beater, jeans, big tan boots

Ridley: the cool douche, secretly yearns for love

Gender- M

Age- 15

Height- 6'1"

Weight- 198 pounds

Band position- lead singer

Favorite Song- The Night Before by The Beatles

Grade- Freshman

Hair- long and red, blue streaks at end

Clothes- abbey road shirt, black jeans, black tennis shoes

Phantoon: the small sweet one

Gender- F

Age- 14

Height- 4'6"

Weight- 105 pounds

Band position- guitarist

Favorite song- Ziggy Stardust by David Bowie

Grade- Freshman

Hair- To her back with long bangs, white with a bow

Clothes- short sleeved David Bowie shirt, white capris, white tennis shoes

Draygon: the emo tranny, shy but kind

Gender- M (cross dresses as a girl)

Age- 14

Height- 5'8"

Weight- 145 pounds

Band position- bassist

Favorite song- 5/4 by Gorillaz

Grade- Freshman

Hair- really to shoulders and orange, usually wears a wig that covers eyes, black with long bangs

Clothes- really blue shirt and jeans, normal shoes, flannel shirt/ normally big black high boots, black skirt, long black stockings, My Chemical Romance shirt

Phantoon had the misfortune of being the person who got shoved into lockers. Her shortness made her fit into the description needed. She knew almost every locker in Mother Brain High, and not in a good way. She tried to be sweet and reason with her bullies. It never worked...

Kraid was not smart, not smart at all. He was slow to learn, to speak, or to do anything. He fought back against his bullies but was often punished for it. Mother Brain High didn't tolerate violence. Kraid didn't get to tell his side of the story often...

Ridley was hated by everyone, even the teachers. His teddy boy attitude made everyone avoid him. He only saw looks of disgust and hatrid towards him. He had been dumped 20 times and was only dumped more. He may as well have had a wanted poster of him in Mother Brain High.

Draygon had the worst time. She was shoved into lockers, sexually harassed, picked on, and definitely punched. Everyone told her to suck it up and quit crying but she couldn't. She had been forced by the jocks to perform oral on them and she was criticized even more after. Mother Brain High couldn't handle a transgender student.

The Zebes siblings were swiftly getting off the bus in the rain. Kraid was first to get off.

"Move along fatass! Your weighing the bus down with your stupidity!" A chozo cried as Kraid walked past

Next was Draygon, who tried to move quickly but still couldn't dodge the insults.

"Maybe if he moved faster then he sucked dick this bus would start moving!" Samus Aran yelled while laughing.

Draygon teared up but kept running. Ridley put Phantoon on his shoulder and began walking to get out. They were, of course, pegged with insults.

"Maybe if we blow hard enough locker lover will fly away!"

"Look that asshole's wings take up more space then Kraid." A girl said as the others snickered."

"Lay off you yellow teeth having bitches." Ridley said as he pulled out an umbrella to keep him and Phantoon from getting wet.

The 4 siblings began walking across the street, Kraid putting Draygon on his shoulder and pulling out an umbrella as well.

"Why are they so mean to us?" Phantoon asked her siblings.

"They're too stupid to realize their own faults, they don't know how to handle uniqueness." Ridley replied as he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket.

He put one of the keys into the door and turned it as all the siblings filed inside. The door was closed and locked again. Kraid went into the kitchen and picked up a note. He slowly began to read it to his siblings.

"They go out for weekend vacation."

"Weekend vacation?! What the hell?!" Ridley cried clearly pissed off.

"You know mummy and daddy never take us anywhere Riddy." Phantoon said as she looked down.

"It still pisses me off! What a bunch of assholes!"

"There's money for pizza..." Draygon mumbled as she made herself a glass of Pepsi.

"I'm not in the mood for no pizza." Ridley sneered as he crossed his arms.

"Dray, could you make me some Pepsi too?" Phantoon asked

"Sure thing Phan" She replied as she poured another glass of the black sugar infused beverage

"Why not work on set list until we hungry?" Kraid suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Ridley said.

"Riddy! I leaned to play and sing Ziggy Stardust!" Phantoon cried as she plucked a single string.

"Nice Phan! You can sing it at the next gig!"

"Yay!" 

Ridley hadn't seen his sister this excited in a long time. He could tell the thought of playing her favorite song for an audience of people made her jump for joy.

"How's Spoonman looking Kraid?"

"Looking good!"

"That's good. How's 5/4 looking Gonny?"

"It's good... In fact it's flawless."

"The Night Before's all ready. Now have we all learned our parts for each song?"

They each rose their hand, Phantoon being a bit slower. This caught Ridley's attention.

"Something wrong Phan?"

"I know all my parts... But I had a hard time playing 5/4. I can play fast but my fingers start hurting after the first chorus."

"Dammit... We gotta get you a pick."

"I can last another session but that's it."

"We'll get it after the session then."

"Sounds good!"

All of the equipment was checked as Ridley turned to Draygon.

"Mind opening sis?"

"With pleasure."

Ridley walked behind a turntable to provide the record scratching noises for the song. This was Dray's song, and he wasn't gonna sing it for her. Draygon stepped to the mic as she glanced at Phan who nodded. She looked back at Kraid who also nodded.

"One,two,three,four,one,two..."

A guitar riff from Phan screeched through her amp as she played quickly. Draygon soon followed suit playing the same riff on bass. They sounded quite nice together. What happened next would've had anyone who hadn't heard Dray sing's jaws drop. She give a little smirk before a melodic tone of angels rung through the garage.

"Magic for me, magic make no sound. It good for meh, it good for meh underground."

She sounded so... Real! Anyone who didn't know Dray was a boy would've immediately had a spring loose in their downstairs business. Every lyric break was set with a nerve wracking smile that would've sent chills down someone's spine. She was most definitely intimidating.

"Magic for meh, really gomme down. Invade the city, it made my heart beat no sound beat no sound beat no sound beat no sound..."

Phan kicked in with two "ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh."

"And lemme tell myself... TELL ON!"

Phan and Dray began singing together "She turned my dad on... She turned my dad on, dad on, DAD ON!"

The rest of the song went quite smoothly sounding like a definite masterpiece. Went the last sound stopped everyone was smiling, except for Phan. All she did was looked at her hand.

"You ok kiddo?" Ridley asked as he walked over and looked at her hand.

All the color from his face drained. Her hand was cut up and bloody. It looked quite painful.

"Kraid get the car started." Was all Ridley could say.

Kraid nodded and opened the garage door. He started the car while Draygon jumped in through the window into the passenger seat.

"Shotgun."

Ridley picked Phan up swiftly and carried her to the car. He put her in the back seat as he closed his own door.

"Where to Ley?" Kraid asked

"A drugstore, Walgreens or something."

"Riddy... Is my h-hand going to be ok?" Phan asked as she lied her head in his lap.

"I hope so Phan... I hope so..." He mumbled as he caressed her cheek.

Kraid backed out into the street and drove to what would either make or break Phan. As the rain trickled down the windows Phan hummed Ziggy Stardust, hoping for her hand to be ok.


End file.
